NightWings
this is just fan stuff. NightWings are a mysterious tribe of dragons that originally lived in the 'City of Night' before moving to the secret volcanic island off the northern coast of the Sky Kingdom, and then finally to the Rainforest Kingdom under the rule of Queen Glory the RainWings. They are said to be very mysterious and secretive. The tribe resided on a volcano located on an burning island, yet the island is not shown on any known map of Pyrrhia because of the NightWings' secrecy. They have magic tunnels to the mainland; one that leads into the Rainforest Kingdom, and one from there into the Kingdom of Sand. They were made by Stonemover, an animus NightWing In addition, they were secretly allied with Blister, although this alliance was broken when they surrendered to the RainWings. Most NightWings tend to be arrogant, mysterious, secretive, and quite full of themselves. NightWings and IceWings despise each other due to a previous war between these two tribes. Darkstalker told Moonwatcher in Moon Rising that a Nightwing hatched under one full moon, can either read minds, or see the future, while a Nightwing that hatched under two full moons has both. He also said that it was once believed that if an egg hatches under three full moons the dragonet would be animus, but it was proven to be genetic, and not moon given. Instead, Darkstalker says that the dragonet would still have both powers, but that the powers would be stronger was his theory. Moonwatcher believed that now that the NightWing eggs were hatching in dark caves, they lost their powers, which Darkstalker answered. History They first lived in the kingdom of night where they lived peacefully, until the prophet clearsight saw darkstalker in the darkstalker legends book. during the book it states that clearsigjht told her freind listener. " Description NightWings have forked, black tongues and usually have black or purplish-black scales with silver, purple, or dark blue underscales. In The Dragonet Prophecy, when Morrowseer dropped off Starflight, it said that the sun picked up glints of purple and deep blue on his body. They have been described with dark or black eyes. The underside of their wings are always black and speckled with silver scales (Not to be confused with the popular fan depiction of purple on the under side of the wing. This is incorrect.), giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing them to fly at night without detection. Starflight's father, Mastermind, has done studies about genetic wing patterns, although this remains unproven, although both Starflight and Mastermind have similar patterns, whereas Morrowseer's were different. Mastermind's theory appeared to be different families have different patterns. NightWing names are commonly made up of two words (for example, Mind-reader or Fate-speaker), although others are just made of one word (like Wisdom or Greatness). Some of the names are about what that NightWing does (such as Battle-winner), and some are about how they look (such as Strong-wings, who is bulky with large wings). Other names are lies, as Winter says in Moon Rising (such as Mindreader). Notable NightWings Starflight Starflight is one of the Dragonets of Destiny and the main protagonist of The Dark Secret. His replacement dragonet is Fatespeaker, with whom he became friends with. He relies on his mind and knowledge rather than his pathetic combat skills. He does not possess abilities of mind-reading and foretelling the future. He was revealed to have strong feelings for Sunny, the SandWing dragonet of the prophecy. He is the half sister of Fierceteeth and the son of Mastermind and Farsight. Starflight however has relationship problems. He is now the librarian at Jade Mountain Academy. Morrowseer Morrowseer is one of the most notable and important NightWings, and has unlimited access to Queen Battlewinner's throne room. He is excluded from the rotating food schedule that NightWings have due to the lack of prey on the island, as he is too important to the tribe's future to eat so little. He is shown to be grumpy all the time and tries to use Starflight to make the dragonets choose Blister, but Starflight only ends up antagonizing Blister. Morrowseer may or may not have been killed after he is engulfed in lava and fire from the volcanic explosion at the end of The Dark Secret. He was father to Moonwatcher. In Winter Turning however, the outline of a dead dragon appears on the outside of the hidden tunnel connecting the volcano to the rainforest, which may be Morrowseer. Queen Battlewinner Battlewinner was the NightWing tribe's queen. Her existence was kept a secret and she communicated through her daughter, Greatness. She lived in a pool of hot lava, because her vital organs were frozen by an IceWing's freezing breath while she was on the continent. The lava counteracts the ice freezing her from the inside. She froze to death in a matter of seconds after exiting the lava pool in an attempt kill Glory. Greatness Greatness is the queen's daughter. Battlewinner speaks through her using small holes in the NightWing Fortress's walls. She wears a diamond necklace and she agrees to Starflight's plan of the NightWings coming to the Rainforest Kingdom. Deathbringer is known as her "pet assassin." She is not an evil dragon, but is not fit to rule as queen. Deathbringer A NightWing assassin hired to kill a few of the dragonets. He is described by Glory as "a lot younger and smaller than Morrowseer, wiry and graceful in his movements even when he was startled". He is a lot less grumpy than some other NightWings. He clearly has feelings for Glory, as shown in The Hidden Kingdom. He uses sharp silver discs as weapons against the dragonets and Blaze. In The Dark Secret, he is imprisoned for aiding Glory, Kinkajou, and Clay in their escape from the island. Due to his relationship with Greatness, he narrowly avoided being executed. Stonemover Stonemover is a animus dragon that lives in a cave on the Jade Mountain. He was the one that made the tunnels from the NightWing island to the Rainforest Kingdom and from there to the Kingdom of Sand. He is the father of Sunny and mate of Queen Thorn. Instead of turning evil when he uses his animus powers, he "turned the magic on itself" and his scales slowly turn to stone. Fatespeaker Fatespeaker is a false dragonet of destiny and Starflight's replacement. She has strong feelings for Starflight and helps him fly around due to his blindness. There is a possibility that she has very weak powers for telling the future, although most of her predictions are incorrect. She also works at Jade Mountain Academy and is the counselar and helper. Moonwatcher Moonwatcher is the main character of Moon Rising. Glory said that her egg was left alone in the Rainforest Kingdom by her mother. Tui T. Sutherland has revealed that she is telepathic and precognitive, from being hatched under the light of two full moons. Fierceteeth She is Starflight's half-sister and is the POV for Prisoners. She wanted to be the NightWing for the prophecy, but she was born two years before The Brightest Night. Abilities NightWings are described as "the night sky coming down on you" if they are to attack. They move unseen through the shadows and blend into the night, which gives them a fearful reputation and make them more deadly. They can also be described as being able to melt into the shadows, becoming invisible. In scrolls, NightWings are said to possess mystical abilities. They are claimed to have the ability of telepathy, as well as being able to prognosticate and tell prophecies; this was proved false by Stonemover, who said that no NightWing had had either of these abilities in the last few centuries, which, unknown to the Nightwings, was because the Nightwing eggs had stopped being exposed to moonlight. In addition, these dragons are also able to breathe fire at any time, like SkyWings and SandWings. NightWings also appear to be slightly fire-proof shown with Vengeance and Starflight. In addition, they seem to have some kind of bacteria living in their saliva that does not affect them, like Komodo dragons. They use this to incapacitate their prey, ensuring it can't go anywhere, then return later for it when its wound has become infected or it has died. Eating this decayed food has caused them to have horrible breath. But other dragons such as Starflight, Fatespeaker or Deathbringer, who lived away from the volcano a long time, ate freshly killed prey, making their saliva not like those of the NightWings who lived in the volcano. NightWings have been shown to be more active at night, with Deathbringer and Fatespeaker as examples. They seem to have a very strong sense of smell, shown with Starflight. Sunny's strong sense of smell and hearing came from her NightWing side and the SandWing side. Darkstalker told Moonwatcher in Moon Rising that a Nightwing hatched under one full moon can either read minds or see the future, while a Nightwing that hatched under two full moons has both. He also said that if an egg hatches under three full moons the dragonet still has both powers, but he did not know if the would be any stronger or not. Current Queen Currently, the queen of the NightWings is Glory of the RainWings. This can be confusing, and several NightWings disagree with this. There are currently no known daughters of Queen Battlewinner other than Princess Greatness, who didn't want to be queen, and agreed with Glory being the queen over the NightWings. Known NightWings * Queen Battlewinner * Bigtail * Clearsight * Darkstalker * Deadlyclaws * Deathbringer * Farsight * Fatespeaker * Fearless * Fierceteeth * Princess Greatness * Mastermind * Mightyclaws * Mindreader * Moonwatcher * Morrowseer * Preyhunter * Secretkeeper * Starflight * Stonemover * Strongwings * Vengeance * Wisdom Students At Jade Mountain Academy -Bigtail (deceased) -Fearless -Mightyclaws -Mindreader -Moonwatcher Gallery NightWing4.PNG NightWing.jpg Two NightWings.jpg sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.png Starflight.PNG {| Category:Allied Tribes [[Category:Canon [[Category:Trib